


Stiles didn't mean to see Derek's dick (he swears) [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, POV Stiles, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles tiene como compañero de universidad a un chico guapo más mayor y no tiene ni idea de cómo procesar esa información.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stiles didn't mean to see Derek's dick (he swears)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485338) by [OnlyHalfwayHome (NotLostAnymore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/OnlyHalfwayHome). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.
> 
> Nota de la autora: Basado en un prompt del tumblr: "walking in on hot roommate masturbating oh my god"

Decir que Stiles había estado distraído por su compañero de la universidad sería un eufemismo muy grave. Había estado nervioso como el infierno cuando empezó la mudanza a su nueva habitación, porque era la primera vez que iba a estar a más de media hora en coche de su mejor amigo. Scott se encontraba al otro lado del país y Stiles se encontraba solo en una nueva ciudad rodeado de gente extraña que probablemente pensaría que era un bicho raro sin cosas buenas. Básicamente todo iba a terminar muy mal y Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que se encontraba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad en el momento en que su nuevo compañero de cuarto se presentó con una bolsa de lona debajo de cada brazo. Un muy  _musculoso_  brazo. En serio, el tenía bíceps y triceps (y más músculos que Stiles nunca se había tomado la molestia de aprender).

Pero no fuero solo sus brazos, su amplio y potente pecho, sus vaqueros tensos bajo sus poderosos muslos y un vistazo al "departamento de la planta baja" le dijo a Stiles que probablemente no había nada pequeño en ese hombre. Así parecía que lo último que hubiera mirado seria la cara del chico, pero incluso eso no era como él esperaba. Tenía que tener cerca de los 24. Stiles estaba aturdido. ¿Cómo diablos iba a ser de primer año? ¡No tenia sentido!

—¿Eres, uh, eres Derek Hale? —preguntó Stiles, muy consciente de que su voz temblaba y que estaba mirando  _demasiado_. El hombre tardo unos momentos antes de asentir— ¿De primer año? —Otro asentimiento. Derek lanzo sus bolsas sobre la cama y se inclino para empezar a desempaquetar sus cosas. Stiles tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para detener el gemido que estaba a punto de hacer ante el increíble culo del hombre en esos vaqueros ajustados. En verdad, era injusto. 

—Deje la universidad un par de años —Derek gruño a modo de explicación— Pero decidimos que era hora de terminar mi educación —continuo evitando mirar en la dirección de Stiles mientras colocaba su ropa en el armario. Stiles estaba contento porque estaba teniendo serios problemas para apartar la mirada de Derek.. bueno, de todo él. En su lugar, simplemente tarareo de acuerdo. Solo fue cuando Derek se dio la vuelta que Stiles se obligo a apartar la mirada y comenzar a desempaquetar sus cosas.

Al principio las cosas fueron basta extrañas. Derek no hacia mucho ruido, o incluso hacer algo, siempre estaba sentado en la cama leyendo algún viejo libro polvoriento que Stiles estaba bastante seguro que era de enfermedades durante la Edad Media. Él no era necesariamente un mal compañero de piso, simplemente no parecía decidido a conocer a la persona con la que iba a compartir habitación durante el resto del año. De no ser los intentos de Stiles, pero cada vez que le hacia una pregunta, Derek solo tatareaba en respuesta o le daba una desdeñosa respuesta de dos palabras que no lo llevaba a ningún lado. Era una pesadilla andante con un cuerpo ridículamente perfecto y Stiles no estaba seguro qué hacer al respecto.

La peor parte fue que Derek aparentemente era ajeno al hecho de que Stiles se sentía atraído por su cuerpo y continuó con su rutina matutina de hacer pesas y regresar de correr todo sudado. Se quitaba la camiseta para revelar esos perfectos abdominales y pectorales que Stiles quería sentir bajo sus manos. No estaba seguro de si se debía agradecer o regañar a la persona que había estado a cargo de la asignación de estudiantes de primer año y sus respectivos compañeros porque era al mismo tiempo encantado y totalmente injusto. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a vivir con un pastel de carne que no quería nada que ver con él, incluso como amigo?

Con Scott al otro lado del país, Stiles se obligo a salir y hacer algunos amigos, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Tenia a Danny, quien se sentaba a su lado durante la clase de historia, pero solo le daba miradas de complicidad cada vez que hablaba de su compañero de cuarto, y Jordan, quien estaba frente a él en Geografía y lo había invitado tantas veces al gimnasio del campus que Stiles pensaba que en realidad vivía allí. Era un buen tipo con un buen cuerpo -no tan bueno como el de Derek, el que el cerebro de Stiles no le dejaba olvidar-pero no era exactamente inteligente. Al parecer había entrado en la universidad para que sus padres le dejaran en paz antes de unirse a la academia de policía, lo que a Stiles le parecía cool.  Se imagino como a su padre le podría gustar Jordan. Infierno, incluso sería el tipo de hombre que su padre querría que llevara a casa. Pero él no estaba buscando una relación, no en este momento, y ciertamente no quería una con alguien que pensara que los batidos de proteínas eran mejor que el whisky. No, en esta vida. 

Había estado bebiendo con Danny y con Jordan cuando ocurrió. Estaba un poco borracho y sus amigos le habían llevado a su dormitorio y lo habían dejado delante de su puerta. Danny le había estado molestando sobre el tema de Derek y Stiles estaba demasiado avergonzado que había estado maldiciendo ("Maldito él y sus estúpidos músculos y oh dios, él podría aplastarme solo con sus bíceps, ¿por qué me tiene que atraer? ¿ _Por qué_?) todo el camino a casa. Jordan le había dicho a Danny que dejara de burlarse de él, pero había sonreído mientras él seguía despotricando sobre el físico de Derek, señalando el furioso sonrojamiento de Stiles. 

Después de que sus amigos hubieran desaparecido, Stiles considero dormir en el pasillo o pedir a Allison que le dejara dormir en su suelo. Cualquier cosa seria mejor que colarse en su propio dormitorio a las dos de la madrugada, cuando Derek probablemente estuviera dormido. Posiblemente cuando estaba cansado fuera todavía más gruñón y Stiles le gustaba la idea de seguir vivo a la mañana. Pero el dormitorio de Allison estaba tan lejos y era tan incómodo en comparación con su cama, que se obligo a tambalearse de un salto y abrir la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible.

Solamente la había abierto durante tres segundos antes de gritar.

Derek no estaba dormido.

Derek estaba desnudo.

Derek se estaba masturbando.

—Oh, Dios mío —Stiles no estaba seguro de cómo procesar esta información. Esto tenía que ser un sueño alimentado por el alcohol, ¿verdad? No había manera de que estuviera viendo eso con sus propios ojos. La polla de Derek era  _enorme_  y goteaba pre-semen y oh dios. Stiles necesitaba dejar de mirarlo porque ¡joder!. El no mentiría, ya se había imaginado la polla de Derek, pero era su imaginación y nunca hubiera pensado que podría verla por si mismo. Derek siempre tuvo cuidado de no estar desnudo alrededor de Stiles, pero ahora estaba sobre su cama, el cuerpo cubierto por una fina cada de sudor mientras se masturbaba. O, bueno, con su mano sobre su polla mientras miraba a Stiles con horror.

Si Stiles estuviera sobrio se hubiera salido de la habitación y cerrado la puerta para evitar que alguien pudiera ver a Derek en toda su gloria, pero no lo estaba y eso significaba que se encontraba totalmente congelado en la puerta, con la mandíbula floja y sin palabras. Derek no lo estaba haciendo mejor, estaba prácticamente congelado en su cama a pesar de haber palidecido considerablemente en segundos—  _Stiles_  —jadeó, haciendo que Stiles volviera a sus sentidos. No lo dijo de una forma sexual pero la mente de Stiles lo había interpretado como tal y oh dios ¿por qué su mente se había imaginado a Derek jadeando su nombre mientras lo follaba? Ese pensamiento era tan sucio y incorrecto, pero estaba tan borracho como para lidiar con eso.

—Yo, eh, voy a volver mañana —murmuró, tropezando para salir de la habitación— Tú, uh, disfruta —Ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta y ya tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó en el pasillo. Estaba bastante seguro de que sus pantalones se sentían demasiado ceñidos ante la escena que acababa de ver.

A decir verdad, Stiles no estaba segura de cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar a Derek de nuevo y no imaginárselo así. Fue la cosa más caliente que había visto en su vida y oh dios, tenía que dejar de pensar ya, o tendría un problema más grande.

De repente, el suelo de Allison parecía la mejor opción para esta noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison no ayuda. Stiles no está seguro de por qué espero que lo hiciera.

—¿Entonces era grande?

Stiles tenía ganar de morir con la conversación en la que estaba envuelto con Allison Argent. Después de que ella gentilmente le dejara quedarse en su piso, había insistido en conseguir respuestas al por qué no podía dormir en su propia cama, lo que le llevo a decirle el... momento privado con Derek. Stiles todavía no estaba seguro de si se lo había imaginado porque alguien tan estoico y monótono no tendría ni idea de que era autocomplacer, y mucho menos hacerlo.

Lo peor de todo, es que la situación había hecho que la atracción de Stiles por Derek fuera mucho peor. Ya sabía que tenía un gran cuerpo con grandes músculos y un muy atractivo vello corporal, pero ahora sabía cómo era la polla de Derek y oh dios mio no quería olvidar nunca esa imagen. Okay, no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de mirara a la cara a Derek, pero era algo con lo que debía trabajar después de verlo en toda su gloria.

—Grande —confirmó Stiles, sin molestarse en tragar su tostada antes de hablar. —Al igual que  _woah_  de grande —Habían salido a desayunar y aunque era ridículamente temprano, Stiles no tenía la intención de regresar a su dormitorio y prepararse para su clase hasta que Derek tuviera la primera clase a las 10. En realidad, no era capaz de hacer frente a la conservación que estaba obligado a tener porque Derek era el tipo de chico que no la dejaría pasar.

Allison estaba radiante y Stiles tuvo que admitir que estaba malditamente hermosa. Definitivamente el tipo de Scott excepto que Scott se encontraba a estados de distancia, probablemente babeando por alguna otra chica y no aquí donde Stiles necesitaba que estuviera. Pero bueno, Allison parecía la menos probable a burlarse de él, Danny y Jordan eran la razón de porque no les había contado lo que le había sucedido después de que le dejaran en su dormitorio. Él sabía que estarían obligados a saberlo, eventualmente, pero ahora necesitaba tranquilizarse.

—Sabes, me sorprende que no le dieras una mamada —comentó Allison repentinamente, causando que Stiles dejara caer la mandíbula y enseñando la comida dentro de su boca. Su amiga frunció la nariz con disgusto y aparto la mirada— Solo digo, que es muy obvio que lo aprecias por razones físicas. ¿Qué hay de malo en darle una mamada rápida? ¡Quien sabe, a lo mejor se anima!

Stiles decidió en ese momento que el consejo de Allison no era mejor que el que le dieron Danny o Jordan y lamento haberse rodeado de toda la gente de la universidad por estos tres idiotas. No podía dejar de preguntarse si Scott estaba teniendo mejor suerte. No es que a Stiles le gustara pensar en Scott haciendo nuevos amigos, por que  _no, dejadlo, es mi mejor amigo_.

—Eres lo peor —dijo entre dientes después de conseguir tragar, asegurándose de mirarla fríamente durante los próximos minutos. Ella solamente se rió, encogiéndose de hombros, como si lo que estuviera sugiriendo de su compañero de habitación -su muy musculoso y peludo pero también solitario y desdeñoso compañero-  no fuera gran cosa. Stiles no podía ni imaginar las maneras en que ella se estaba equivocando al sugerir eso. Necesitaría demasiado tiempo. Darle una mamada a Derek Hale estaba completamente fuera de la mesa... ¿no?

El hecho de que incluso tuviera que preguntarse eso, hacia que Stiles quisiera morirse. ¿Cómo terminó así su vida? Se suponía que los compañeros de universidad eran  _simples_ , ¡pero no!, tuvo que terminar con el caliente, inquietante chico mayor. No era justo.

Lo peor vino cuando finalmente regreso a su dormitorio y se encontró con que Derek seguía allí. Vestido y sin masturbarse, pero todavía allí— ¿No tienes clase? —preguntó Stiles, con los ojos dirigidos al suelo mientras arrastraba sus pies hacia su cama. Quería largarse de allí tan pronto como le fuera posible. Solo necesitaba agarrar sus libros y ya.

—Si. Pero quería hablar contigo primero —respondió Derek con brusquedad. Stiles era capaz de ver por el rabillo del ojo la forma de Derek pero evito girarse y mirarlo directamente. No estaba seguro si seria capaz de centrarse en otra cosa que en la entrepierna de Derek y no necesitaba que la situación fuera más difícil de lo que ya era.

—Bueno, hablemos —gruñó Stiles, maldiciéndose por haber dejado su lado de la habitación  hecho un desastre. Si tal vez fuera un poco más ordenado, seria capaz de encontrar más fácilmente sus libros y salir corriendo de allí.

Derek no respondió de inmediato y honestamente Stiles no podía culparlo.  _Derek_  era el que debería sentir vergüenza aquí, no es él, y sin embargo, eso es lo que ocurría— Siendo lo de anoche —gruñó. Stiles espero, pero durante un rato nada siguió a esa declaración bastante abrupta y no podía evitar reír ante el silencio que lleno la habitación. Wow, Derek no era bueno dando excusas. O, más bien, frases largas. O emociones— ¡No es divertido, Stiles! —Cuando más gruñía más provocaba que Stiles no pudiera evitar reír más fuerte.

—Es un poco raro —respondió Stiles, agarrando el último libro de texto y metiendo lo en su bolsa. No se había movido ni tres pulgadas cuando se dio cuenta de que Derek había cruzado la habitación silenciosamente para quedar justo detrás de él y  _mierda santa_. Por segunda vez en doce horas, Stiles gritó a causa de Derek. En serio, esta situación le iba a volver loco —¡Tio! ¡Que demonios!

Derek bien podía haber sido hecho de piedra, ya que estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo no moviendo un musculo. Su mirada penetrante envió un escalofrió por la columna de Stiles, quien hizo todo lo posible por ignorar lo que la cercanía estaba provocando a su cuerpo— Fue inapropiado. No va a volver a suceder —murmuro Derek, con las mejillas tan sorprendentemente sonrojadas que Stiles lo achaco al cálido clima de California por que Derek Hale no se sonroja. Eso era imposible. Stiles no estaba seguro de por qué era necesario cruzar la habitación como si fuera un acosador, pero  _bueno_.

—Um... ¿bien? Yo, uh, voy a ir a clase —balbuceó, obligándose a mirar a cualquier cosa menos a Derek porque tenia los brazos cruzados y sus bíceps bien podrían haber sido balones de fútbol, eran ridículos y no le hacían ningún bien a Stiles. Le tomo un poco de fuerza de voluntad para poner sus pies en movimiento, y rodear a Derek, pero una vez que el hombre estaba fuera de su vista se precipito corriendo hacia la puerta sin decir nada más. Como era de esperar, Derek no lo llamo o le dijo algo, pero honestamente estaba agradecido de eso.

A decir verdad, Stiles había esperado que la conversación hubiera ido peor, pero estábamos hablando de Derek. El tipo tenia el rango emocional de una cucharilla. Fue una suerte que hubiera conseguido una disculpa por si parte.

Aunque el verdadero problema era Stiles no fue capaz de no pensar durante su clase de psicología de la tarde con su encuentro con Derek y preguntarse si Allison tendría razón. No era como si Derek estuviera de acuerdo, pero en el hipotético caso de que así fuera, ¿Stiles seria capaz de darle una mamada?

Odiaba la rapidez con la que su cerebro respondió con un simple  _sí_  necesitado.


End file.
